Lockets For Christmas
by Red Dragon4
Summary: (FF.net should REALLY have a fluff genre.) It's Mokuba and Seto's first Christmas after they got adopted but Seto is already suffering from thier adopted father's treatment. What does Mokuba do to cheer to his brother up for the holidays?


Disclaimer: The day someone like me owns Yu-Gi-Oh is the day people actually EAT fruitcake given by relatives.

Ahhh…Christmas and fluff sure match don't they? Anyway, the idea sorta just came out of nowhere ^^;; (that or I've had Christmas on the brain, read too many sibling fics AND saw a very cute fanart of Seto and Mokuba together.) Thanks to saria-the-green-haired and Mashimaro-Byul-012 for beta reading most of it! Enjoy!

Lockets For Christmas

            He slowly tiptoed down the hall, making sure he didn't step on a creaky board. He passed by a room where a middle aged man was sleeping and snoring. The five year old boy shuttered a little. Though the man adopted him and his older brother, the child was scared for his life because of him. The older brother tried to mask his fear of him but his little brother could tell he was scared of him too. The little boy continued to walk and opened the next room's door a crack.

"Niisama? Niisama, are you awake?" He whispered.

An older boy sat up on his bed and saw his brother.

"Mokuba! You should get back to bed!" He whispered in a scold.

Mokuba walked to his brother's bedside.

"I know but I needed to check if you were…ok."

Earlier, Mokuba saw his brother going back to his room, limping and his blue eyes shinning as he tried to hold back tears. Seto had come back from his usual "training" session which started the day after he and his little brother arrived at Gozaburo Kaiba's estate. Each day, Seto came back from his session with their adopted father carrying new bruises and cuts. Mokuba had been told many times by his brother to behave and stay out of Gozaburo's way.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. Go back to bed before he finds you." Seto answered.

Mokuba hugged his brother and noticed he winched slightly.

"Niisama?"

"It's nothing." Seto said quickly. "Go to bed now, Mokuba."

"Oyasuminasai**, **niisama." Mokuba said.****

**"**Oyasuminasai**, **Mokuba." His older brother said and kissed Mokuba on the forehead. 

_It was not nothing, niisama. _Mokuba thought as he walked back to his room. He could tell Seto had winched from a fresh injury he received. Mokuba laid down in his bed but couldn't sleep. He looked out his window. The bare branches moved as the chilly December wind blew. December made Mokuba think of Christmas and how much he and Seto would always look forward to it. _Niisama's never happy now. He never smiles. Maybe…maybe I can make niisama smile just one more time…_With that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

***************

            Mokuba sat on the bench watching the other kids play around in the schoolyard. He was used to being alone and didn't really mind. Today he was occupied with something in his mind. _What can I give niisama for Christmas? It has to be something special that can make he smile for at least a day. _Being a five year old, Mokuba's choices of what to give for his brother was a bit limited. He saved some money but not much and asking his adopted father for some was out of the question.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

He looked up and saw a boy barely taller than him. He had red tipped spiky hair with blond bangs and bright amethyst eyes.

"Sorry but I noticed you were by yourself and looked worried about something." He said.

"Oh. It's nothing." Mokuba answered.

"You sure? You look like you need to talk to somebody." The spiky haired boy said.

"It's just…it's just that Christmas is coming and I need to find a gift for ni-a friend." Mokuba said.

Mokuba felt rather embarrassed talking about his problem to a complete stranger and didn't want to give out too much information.

"Mm-hmm. And it needs to be special, right?" The other boy said.

"Yeah. He's going through…a lot. He hasn't been happy for a while and we don't spend as much time together anymore." Mokuba explained.

"Well, how about something to remind him of your time together? I'm sure he misses spending time with you too."

The bell rang meaning recess was over.

"Yugi! Come on! We don't want to be late!" A brown haired girl called out.

"Coming, Anzu!"

Yugi turned back to Mokuba and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm sure you'll find a gift for your friend." He said and then left to get inside school.

"Arigato." Mokuba said.

_Reminding niisama…_Mokuba thought. He then had an idea.

******************

The next day after school, Mokuba stopped by a small boutique shop and looked around. _There has to be something. _He walked up and down the aisles and then something tucked away at the end of a shelf caught his interest.

"Perfect!"

That evening, after Mokuba bought his older brother's gift, he took out an old photo album he kept hidden under his bed and took out one particular picture.

****************

Christmas Day 

He slowly tiptoed down the hall, making sure he didn't step on a creaky board. He passed by a room where a middle aged man was sleeping and snoring…but not today. He had left for a business rip a few days and for the first time in months, the two brothers weren't scared for their life. The little boy continued to walk and opened the next room's door a crack.

"Niisama? Niisama, are you awake?" He whispered.

He wasn't. Mokuba smiled and than jumped on top of his bed.

"WAKE UP NIISAMA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"OOF! Mokuba! Get off!"

            Mokuba's older brother woke up with a start and grabbed his little brother down to stop him from jumping on the bed.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mokuba." He said.

"Close your eyes, niisama!" Mokuba said grinning.

"O…k." Seto said hesitantly and did so.

Mokuba took out a card shaped locket from under his shirt and another one from his pocket.

"You can look now!"

Seto opened his eyes and blinked.

"What's this?"

"Well…I figured you need to be happy again…at least for one more time. Open it." Mokuba smiled.

Seto took the locket from Mokuba's hand and opened.

"Mokuba, isn't this-?"

"Hai.  Remember that day, niisama? We had a lot of fun together. You were happy." The little brother said and opened his own locket revealing the other half of the photo. "No matter what happens, we'll still be brothers and nothing will keep us apart."

Seto _smiled _and put on his locket.

"Promise."

*********************

Exactly five years later 

"WAKE UP NIISAMA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"OOF! Mokuba! Get off!"

Mokuba's older brother woke up with a start and grabbed his little brother down to stop him from jumping on the bed.

"You think I would've gotten used to this by now…"

"Ha ha, niisama."

They spent the day together, exchanging gifts and just playing around…just like they always did for the last five Christmases.

Ehehe…*ducks from flames* Already told you it would be fluff. Review and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
